music_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jackson Kelley
Jackson Copeland Kelley is the current lead singer for Midnight Thunder. Background Jackson was born on June 17,2004 in Providence,Rhode Island. As a child, he moved a lot. He decided to catch some animals as friends,mainly because he was an outcast. Kelley moved to Seattle in 2008. Not much was known from that point,because he was very personal about it. He then moved to Montana in 2009. He had made his first real friends there, before he moved again in 2010. In 2011, he moved to Colorado and resides there with all the animals he caught. In sixth grade, he decided to get into music, so at a sleepover with his friends, he convinced his friends to start a band by the name of Elite Lazers, however he changed the name to what is now Midnight Thunder. In seventh grade, he put together the band's first album, Midnight Thunder Greatest Hits. Then Payton Frisch challenged him to a basketball game and Kelley lost, causing the band to fold. Later, he recruited a couple of his roommates to reunite Midnight Thunder, and they've been rocking ever since. After Midnight Thunder broke up, Kelley began a solo career, starting the band Zero South with friend Carter Hogan. They began their studio album career, with Kelley on guitar and vocals. The later albums were based on original ideas. Influences Kelley has stated that he is inspired by My Chemical Romance, Pink Floyd, Iron Maiden, Green Day, AC/DC, Weezer, Gorillaz, Coheed and Cambria, Black Sabbath, Led Zeppelin, blink-182, The Beatles, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore, The White Stripes, Daft Punk, Muse, twenty one pilots, Brand New, The Jimi Hendrix Experience, Fall Out Boy, All Time Low, Arctic Monkeys, Sublime, Linkin Park, Sum 41, System of a Down, 311, Queens of the Stone Age, Cage the Elephant, Waterparks, The All-American Rejects, Rage Against the Machine, Coldplay, and the Red Hot Chili Peppers. He says, "All of these guys are my favorite bands, and I want to pay respect to them. So we have a little bit of everything. Equipment Kelley mainly uses an Epiphone Special SG model guitar on stage and in the studio. He recalled, "It was my first guitar that I ever received. I still use it to this day, no matter what." He sometimes uses Fender Stratocasters on stage. Personal Life Kelley lives a sheltered life, keeping himself away from society, with the only connection to his fans are his Instagram posts. He says, "I think living alone is great, because I can write the best songs on my own." In the midst of touring for The Freshman Chronicles, Kelley met Ashley Morrow, rhythm guitarist of A.D.I.M.A.H. They got to know each other backstage, and they later married, with the Midnight Thunder members and Zero South members in attendance. Trivia *He is best friends with former guitarist Nick Stone. *He says The Loverboy Song is his favorite,mainly because he uses it to impress his dream girl. *He is married to Ashley Morrow, after she attended a show of his.